Monkey Kung-Fu
Monkey Kung-Fu, also known as Tai Shing Pek Kwar, is a specific style of Kung Fu which Toshimiru, Monkey Fist and potentially Ron StoppableGraduation, Part 2 were masters of. Description Monkey is presumably one of the styles of martial arts which the Yamanouchi Ninja School teaches to enhance the art of ninjitsu –the Way of the Ninja– apparently along with Mantis Style, which Hirotaka proved to be familiar with in a spar with KimExchange. For one who has been exposed to Mystical Monkey Power, they are apparently imbued with an innate knowledge of Monkey Kung-Fu without the need to have formally learned it, although they do have to tap into their own Mystical Monkey Power to do so, which is probably not easy. However such an infusion is still not a replacement for formal training, as Ron Stoppable was only able to fend off Lord Fiske for just a couple minutes before being pinned to the groundMonkey Fist Strikes. Characters Capable of Monkey Kung-Fu The following have all been seen using Monkey Kung-Fu: *Monkey Fist, who was a master of it, even before he got his own Mystical Monkey Power *Rufus, who was in Ron Stoppable's pocket, and got imbued with his own Mystical Monkey Power at the time. He is rarely seen actually fighting with it. *Ron Stoppable, gains Mystical Monkey Powers shortly after Monkey FistMonkey Fist Strikes, but until the series finale has little control or knowledge how to tap into it. However he does tap into the Monkey Kung-Fu ability of his Mystical Monkey Power on a few separate occasions: **Exchange **In So the Drama there are 2 possible momentsSo the Drama: ***When he accidentally knocked out the Sumo Ninja, with just an elbow jab behind him, followed immediately, by an upward-backward punch behind him, when he was energetically, watching Kim and Shego's battle. He was not even aware that he must have been hitting anything or anyone, until his fist had knocked out the sumo ninja, just before the sumo ninja fell unconscious. ***He also engaged Eric the synthodrone in battle. He ducked down, performed a backflip, which made Eric's head twist backward. If this move was used on a human, it would have been instantly fatal. **Big Bother **Possibly in A Sitch in Time (Future), when he is able to defeat the mutated Dr. Drakken, even when Kim and future Monique are unable to. His spar with Drakken is followed by him knocking down multiple statues which results in the destruction of the Tempus Simia. **Stop Team Go **Ron's most notable instance of using Monkey Kung Fu is when Kim is down and at the mercy of Warhok and Warmonga. Sensei contacted Ron and told him to summon the Mystical Monkey Power to defeat the villains and that to do so was his destiny. Ron tapped into his power, summoning it with unmatched skill and spectacle, and easily beat the villains who were too strong for Kim and Shego togetherGraduation, Part 2. Gallery Snapshot 303 (9-7-2012 1-38 AM).png Snapshot 304 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 305 (9-7-2012 1-40 AM).png Snapshot 306 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 307 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 308 (9-7-2012 1-41 AM).png Snapshot 309 (9-7-2012 1-42 AM).png Snapshot 310 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 311 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 312 (9-7-2012 1-43 AM).png Snapshot 313 (9-7-2012 1-44 AM).png Snapshot 314 (9-7-2012 1-45 AM).png Trivia * Monkey Kung-Fu is a real martial arts form that originated in China, and is particularly popular and developed in Hong Kong where it is known as 大聖劈掛門 (Da Sheng Pi Gua or Tai Sheng Pek Kwar''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey_Kung_Fu). * ''Tai Sheng Pek Kwar is a non-physical "school" of martial arts which actually teaches two distinct and otherwise unrelated kung fu styles: that of Pek Kwar, or "Axe-Hand", and Tai Shing, "Monkey"; literally: "Monkey Fist" References Category:Skills Category:Needs POV rewrite Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Rough drafts